deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:123chaseyoung/Doc Holliday vs Wild Bill Hickok
I know I messed up in my previous battle, but please let me make it up for it. I really want to be part of this wiki. So let me introduce to you the showdown in the Wild West between two of the greatest gambler and gunman in history. A little break from all those sci fi and fantasy battles and settle down for something from History! Doc Holliday: The cunning and deadly doctor famous for his allegiance with Wyatt Earp vs Wild Bill Hickok: Lawman extraordinaire and an American legend. Who Is Deadliest?! Doc Holliday Probably the most famous deputy employed by the most famous lawman in history, John Henry "Doc" Holliday (August 14, 1851 – November 8, 1887) was an American gambler, gunfighter, and dentist of the American Old West who is usually remembered for his friendship with Wyatt Earp and his involvement in the Gunfight at the O.K. Corral and the bloody Earp Vendetta ride. Although many of his violent habits were false, there were evidence toi support his skill as a gunfighter. In his early days, his father, who was both a Mexican-American and Civil War veteran, taught Holliday fighting and bushwacking. Holliday was a cunning man, who always managed to escape the law for his murders. Even though Holliday was sick of tuberculosis, this did not hampered his ability as a gambler and a marksman. Doc Holliday himself had a history of other duels. At one point, Holliday owned and operated a saloon in Las Vegas, New Mexico. One of the women who worked there had an ex-boyfriend and Army soldier/scout named Mike Gordon. Gordon wanted her to stop working. When she told him to leave her alone, he became angry, went outside the saloon, and started shooting out the windows with his pistol. As bullets went through the saloon, Doc unflinching, calmly put down the beer mug he was polishing, grabbed his Colt Peacemaker revolver, and walked outside. Gordon then started shooting at him but misses. Holliday then draws his pistol and shot Gordon at long range with one shot. He then went back to his saloon. Gordon died the next day and Holliday fled. Doc fled for his life to Apache country in Kansas Territory (now Colorado). Making stops along the way in Pueblo, Leadville, Georgetown and Central City, he left three more dead bodies in his wake. He also got involved in an argument with Bud Ryan, a well-known gambling tough. A fight ensued and Doc nearly cut Ryan’s head off with his lethal knife. Though Ryan survived, his face and neck were terribly mutilated. Doc Holliday has also been credited at wounding and shooting a pistol off of saloon owner Milt Joyce's hand when he tried to brandish it at Holliday. Wild Bill Hickok James Butler Hickok (May 27, 1837 – August 2, 1876)—known as "Wild Bill" Hickok—was a folk character of the American Old West. Although some of his exploits as reported at the time were fictionalized, his skills as a gunfighter and gambler, along with his reputation as a lawman, provided the basis for his enduring fame. Born and raised on a farm in rural Illinois, Hickok went west at age 18 as a fugitive from justice, first working as a stagecoach driver, then as a lawman in the frontier territories of Kansas and Nebraska. He fought and spied for the Union Army during the American Civil War, and gained publicity after the war as a scout, marksman, actor, hunter, and professional gambler. Hickok was involved in several notable shootouts. A famous and well-recorded duel occurred on 21 July 1865. Wild Bill Hickok and Davis Tutt quarrelled over cards and decided to have a gunfight. They arranged to walk towards each other at 6 p.m. When they were about 50 yards apart, both men drew their guns. Tutt fired first but missed. Hickok's shot hit Tutt in the heart. This was the first recorded example of two men taking part in a quick-draw duel. The following month Hickok was acquitted after pleading self-defense. Tutt was one of the estimated 20,000 men in the American West who were killed by gunshot between 1866 and 1900. X-Factors Doc Holliday vs Wild Bill Hickok 95-Marksmanship-98 Holliday is no doubt an expert marksman, able to kill at a long range with a pistol and disarm a gun out of his opponent's hand, but there was at least one or two instance that he actually missed. Wild Bill on the other hand doesn't rarely make that mistake. 100-Calmness Under Fire-85 Doc is known to be cool and calm in his fights, especially in his duel with Mike Gordon and his calmn demeanor during the Battle at Iron Springs while saving a fellow deputy's life. Hickok on the other hand isn't. He once shot his own deputy after mistaking him for the enemy. 100-Quick Draw-100 Both men are fast in their draws 85-Tactics and Experience-98 Although Holliday has experience during his time running from the law and multiple gunfights and duels, Hickok on the other hand has the advantage of being a spy in the Civil War. Battle In a saloon ina small town in Nevada, Doc Holliday plays cards with three shadowy strangers in a game of poker. Doc has been noted as an extreme nihilist, a man fearing no death, and an expert gambler among others. But his playmate today was the notorious Wild Bill, who too carried an arsenal of skills in the game. Doc shuffles the cards, makes some few twist and twats. Before handing over the cards to to his opponents. As the time to see which one won the round. Doc gave a little nod, a pint of whiskey, and hands over the cards. He has won the game as everyone sees it. But two of the players, didn’t like their sudden fall to disgrace. They pulled out their pistols, and called Doc a big sick cheater. Doc didn’t like the hostility. As Hickok watch, Doc draws two pistols and singlehandedly killed his violators. Hickok gets up and draws his pistol, yelling “You son of a bich, put away your guns, you are under arrest.” But Doc didn’t mind the old man in the background. He draws his own pistol and fires at Hickok, who takes cover behind a bar. Hickok continues to fire with his two Colts. Doc takes cover in a table, and grabbing a double barrel shotgun. Fires at Hickok. His cover explodes, and he was wounded in the shoulder and was unprotected. As Doc loads, Hickok grabs his rifle and shoots Doc in the femur. Making him drop his shotgun. Hickok then attacks Doc and tries to slash him with his knife, but Doc grabs his own knife and wounds Hickok in the elbow with a thrust. Angry, Hickok continues to attack Doc, and a brutal melee ensuses. Hickok gets lucky and lands a slash on Doc’s lip, but Doc the punches Hickok and sends him away. Doc then drops his knife and demands, ‘Why should we gentlemen butcher each other like meat. We’re civilized aren’t we? Wy not finish this up like a man.” Doc then puts his hands near his holster. Hickok obliged and puts his hand near his hip as the two have one of the most sensational duel ever. Hickok on the other hand gets cocky, confidently, he draws his Colt, but a loud bang! Utters in before he can fire. He sees Doc with his pistol already drawn, he was hit in the heart, and Doc has him beat in a first draw. Doc winks and says, “Your’e a daisy if you have”. Hickok fells to the ground dead. Doc lights up a cigar and leaves smiling and silent. Winner: Doc Holliday Expert's Opinion Although Hickok has an advantage of being an experienced veteran of the Civil War, Doc won the day because of his better close range weapons, calmness under fire, and his faster draw. Not to mention Doc himself is no stranger in killing soldiers once. Category:Blog posts